bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bk1217
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Bloody Bankai/The Plot and Characters in Bleach ( Spoilers inside, please avoid this post if you do not read the manga as well as watch the anime )/Bk1217-20091021071743 page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 07:33, October 21, 2009 Something i was always wondering about Ichigo's father Aight, he was supposed to be a previous Captain wasn't he? This is the main source of Ichigo's actual power, other then the hollow inside... If he was a Captain almost 20 years before the start of the story line, then why doesn't anyone from Seireitei remember the name and go... hey you are "so and so"'s boy? "he used to be a captain"... blah blah blah... i just don't get this part of the storyline. I mean i love the fact that his dad has a great amount of power, and was hiding it all this time, and that is the main source of Ichigo's actual might, but where does it fit in at all? please someone explain... Bk1217 10:09, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Shunsui and his amazing powers I think that everything they have done for Shunsui is perfect, his powers and the way it interacts with the way he dresses is brilliant. I just can't wait to see what they do for his Bankai. I'm guessing they will probably pit him against Aizen directly, because I can't think of him having a challenge with Tosen, or Gin at all... Shunsui is by far my favorite character, and i hope i can see more and more of his power and his style in future episodes and future manga. I'd also like to see more write-ups about him on this site, because there is so much to his power, i think most people underestimate him because of the way he took out Starrk, and people didn't get enough of that fight, which did in fact turn into a pretty interesting fight after the initial hit. I love the way he planned the attacks and played little games like Shunsui always does when fighting. like i said, i can't wait to see/hear more from Shunsui in future episodes =) Bk1217 10:18, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Fun thing about the new series One thing i love that they did about the new series, not a single shinigami without a Bankai has actually "killed" it's own Zanpaktou... yet. This is probably due to the fact that one has to best it's own zanpaktou in order to achieve Bankai in the first place, but i love how they added this in the series. I wonder if they are going to show any spoilers in this series as to who would be the next character to "achieve bankai", and allow us to see some of that activity in this new arc /shrug. But i definitely still think this arc is one of my favorites by far. Would love to see Shunsui do more =0 same with Ukitake. Still wondering what exactly happened to their Zanpaktou and the Captain Commander /shrug. Bk1217 11:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Edits I have noticed your edits and i wanted to inform you of the site policy here. Bleach Wiki:What Bleach Wiki is Not. Thank You. Salubri 15:07, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Forum Discussion Good evening! I appreciate your eagerness to participate in the discussion on the forums. However, please refrain from using profanity. There are much better ways to get your point across. You can read up on the wiki's various policies here: Bleach Wiki:Policy. Let me know if you have any questions! Thanks! Twocents 04:30, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Forum:I hope it is not done horribly Regarding your forum post "Forum:I hope it is not done horribly", I think that would be more suited as an entry on your blog than for the forums. Also, please refrain from adding titles like that. The name of a forum should give some indication of what it is about. I am copying the contents of the post here, so that you can reuse it, and then deleting the forum. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:56, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :just looking at the last couple manga scenes, it makes me wonder just how badly the final fights are going to be... i mean i expected a couple more action packed, jaw dropping, new power, new bankai... (and the list goes on) scenes for what i'm guessing is the final fight since Ichigo is here... i mean there are a couple people we have yet to really go into with their Bankai as well as even character progression, such as Captain Unohana, Shunsui Kyōraku (my favorite character by far), Urahara, Shinji, Kenpachi, and many many more... :It makes me hope and wish and pray for this fight to end quickly, and allow Aizen to live and Gin to live, and find ways to move these fights to some place else, against new enemies, and they can all let loose all their powers... I just hope that it is not a really badly done ending to a really really good series that i love more then anything. plus i definitely hope that the Bankai that we have yet to see are as unbelievably cool as i have always been hoping they are. (since Shinji's Shikai was really really badly done, since his was one that i was looking forward to for a long time as well and i hope his bankai isn't a disappointment)